sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
EtC Teams
Team Mashup *'Haris:' Horus becomes Reed Richards *'Aesar (Riene):' Aesop if deified *'Axledeus:' Enceladus (giant), Nicodemus (conqueror), and Tripitaka (pilgrim) *'Aestralia Denaris:' Aurora Rose and Daenarys Targaryen *'Rem Derain:' Snow White and Jack Frost *'Raesa Muron:' Hua Mulan and Xena *'Casik Baronsik:' Roxas and Denzel *'Xerkia: '''Kida, Korra, and Storm *'Brynhildr:' Grimhilde (Evil Queen) *'Zephaniah:' Sephiroth and Kyuzo *'Alkimia:' Maleficent and Winifred Sanderson *'Kiera:' ? *'Carmen:' Prince Charming and Carmen Sandiego *'Almeria Leon:' Duchess Nikolaevna and Amelie (Before Midnight) *'Statia:' Tatiana Nikolaevna and Magess Ana and Statius and Anastasia (Before Midnight) *'Rasandiel:' Cinderella and Rasputin *'Pietr Sonde:' Pan and Piper and Mouse King *'Skoll:' Ruber (QfC) and Sköll (Fenrir) *'Diansys:' Morgan LeFay and Mononoke *'Aesar/Azurel:' Lelouch and Michael (Bible) *'Xectoron:' Xecty and R-Dorothy/Dorothy Gale *'Lamekia:' Medusa, Jasmine, and Ariel *'Gladriel:' Gabriel (Bible) and Galadriel Team Mythos Greco-Roman *'Aeson Agnar:' Aeson was created to take the place of Hercules as depicted in Kingdom Hearts. Hercules was not a directly playable character in KH because he was overly powerful. Other demigods seemed just as overly powerful thus Jason of the Argonauts was selected instead. *'Arkander Skath:' Alexander the Great Imagined as one third of a trio including Aeson, an equally mythic character seemed appropriate. *'Darrick Hauser:' Imagined as one third of a trio including Aeson, an equally mythic character seemed appropriate. Upon selecting Odysseus, Darrick, originally named Autis, was made a proficient gunner in allusion to the character's mythic skill with a bow and arrow. *'Taurus Aldebaran:' Initially named to reflect the bullhorned helmet he dons in allusion to the Minotaur. *'Gaius Galatus:' Initially named using the Greco-Roman theme chosen for the Knights. *'Wildwinds:' Similar to the Nomads, however, this group is the always traveling all-male counterpart to the desert-dwelling Sands. *'Sands:' Similarly to the Amazons, they are the all-female counterpart to the nomadic Wildwinds. East Asian *'Biyako/Abel:' Bai Hu/Byakko *'Phoenix/Vetra/Elektra:' Zhu Que/Suzaku *'Septre/Xorn/Lamekia/Raine:' Qing Long/Seiryu *'Zylonia:' Xuan Wu/Genbu *'Alparis:' Monkey King Norse *'Brynhildr:' Reimagined from the evil queen of the story of Snow White whose name was purportedly Grimhilde. Given Snow White's Germanic origins, a Norse counterpart seemed appropriate. Brynhildr was selected due to the similarity in the name. *'Fang/Vulf: Hoping to include Fenrir and the Midgardsormr in the story, Vanagandr was reimagined as the lycanthropic homunculus. *'''Sjaxum: Freyr (similar) *'Skath:' Having a similar name to Skadi. *'Xorn:' Jormungandr reimagined as the homunculus Naga. Egypt *'Aquila Altair/Haris:' Horus (similar/basis) *'Aesar/Osric:' Osiris (similar/basis) *'Cyberus:' Anubis (basis) *'Thanatos:' Thanatos *'Zybil:' Rameses I (similar) Team Apocrypha *'Amistha:' Jesus (similar) * Izzikiel: Ezekiel (similar) * Mikalius: Michael (basis) * Lehel: Lucifer (partial basis) * Crosiel: Jesus (partial basis) * Gladriel: Gabriel (partial basis) Team Legends *'Arizona Liveley:' Jeanne d'Arc (similar) *'Zedekiah:' Zedekiah (similar) Team Folklore *'Vulf/Demios:' Werewolf (similar) *'Drakheed:' Dracula Team Fables *'Aer Soroval:' Similar to Little Miss Muffet insomuch that Voltaire is similar to the Spider when he appears to her. *'Aurumae:' Goldilocks/Johnny Appleseed (similar) *'Tradesman's Coalition-Jacks:' every Jack (basis) *'Kress Valentine:' Little Red Riding Hood (similar) *'Sarvancia:' Inspired by fan-art of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. *'Voltaire:' Similar to The Spider from Little Miss Muffet insomuch as he frightens Aer. *'Vulf:' The Big Bad Wolf (similar) Team Stagecraft ''Midsummer/Romeo'' *'Axel Travis:' Similar to Pyramus/Romeo in that his and Rose's love is a tragic story. *'Demios:' Demetrius (similar) *'Helenum:' Helena (basis) *'Lysandr:' Lysandr (basis) *'Rose Kepler:' Similar to Thisbe/Juliet in that hers and Axel's love is a tragic story. Team Lit ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' *'Abel:' created to form an "Oz"-themed team. Alludes to the Cowardly Lion. *'Gale Dorian:' Dorothy allusion inspired by fan-made art of Squall Leonheart as a female. *'Kayn:' Undead Scarecrow (basis) *'Xectoron:' Partially inspired by Xecty of Shining Wind. Tin Man allusion. *'Valerie Grimoire:' Witch *'Queen Miriel:' Glinda ''The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' *'Magicks:' Originally inspired by a dear friend of the Author, her diminutive stature made for an interesting character. As a Shrouder with the ability to transform her size, made for a perfect allusion to Alice. ''Wars of Light and Shadow'' *'Lazarus:' Created to deliberately allude to Arithon while having a name closer resembling that of his brother, the two were written to travel together and apart on a similar quest. *'Xareon:' Created to deliberately allude to Lysaer while named for his brother, the two were intended to quest together and apart on a similar quest. ''The Mummy!, Or a Tale of the Twenty-Second Century'' *'Anxalia:' Name sounds similar to Ankhesenamun if only due to the "ahngks." *'Zybil:' Created as a mummified king buried only to be later resurrected much as was Imhotep. ''Frankenstein, Or the Modern Prometheus'' *'Voltaire:' Having much in common to Victor Frankenstein, particularly experimenting on human beings. ''The Three Musketeers'' *'Rasandiel:' Having originally been imagined as a cardinal, his militarization of the Acolytes to serve his own goals makes him similar to Cardinal Richelieu. *'Aurumae:' Aramis (partial basis) *'Autis:' Athos (partial basis) *'Proteus:' Porthos (partial basis) ''Don Quixote'' *'Toxique:' The name is an anagram of Quixote. ''The Middle-Earth Saga: The Hobbit'' *'Phineas Xarledan:' Being a Necromancer... Jim C. Hines' Princess series *'Danirius sael Grimoire:' Male take on Danielle de Glas aka Cinderella. *'Jeremia Alderain:' Male take on Ermillina Curtana aka Snow. *'Lyrica Arclight:' Similar to Lirea (Princess series) *'Sarvancia/Kress Valentine:' Similar to Roudette aka Red Hood *'Taliel Alatheia:' Male take on Talia Malek-el-Dashat aka Beauty ''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' *'Galax Black:' Similar to The Blue-haired Fairy Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up * Pietr Sonde: Peter Pan * Andromeda: Tinker Bell * Caleb Hawke: Captain Hook * Tiger Hawke: Wendy Darling Team Magic *'Leutikris:' Created to take on Goofy's role in Kingdom Hearts. *'James:' Max Goof (earliest basis) *'Michael:' Created to take on Mickey's role in Kingdom Hearts. *'Roger Hardy:' Initially to take on Donald's role in Kingdom Hearts. Replaced by Arkander. Team Hero DC *'Black Ash:' Created to be similar to Roman Sionis *'Cassandra Crosse:' Similar in design to Black Canary Marvel *'Shariq:' Similar to Sandman Team Animangus *'Heaven Leigh:' Having been named Heaven, Hevn from GetBackers ''was selected as the basis for the character design. *'Izzikiel:' Shizuo Heiwajima (''DURARARA!; similar) *'Junior:' Dead Master (Black Rock Shooter; similar) *'Magicks:' Her ability to change into a more adult form which measurably increases her power was inspired by Maya Natsumi from Tenjho Tenge. Also similar to Fate/Stay's Saber as well as Ciel Phantomhive and Eren Yeager. *'Neberus:' Flame Empress Erza (Fairy Tail; similar) *'Reid Spetzer:' Speed Racer (Speed Racer; basis) *'Rose Kepler:' A female version of Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho; partial basis) *'Yasmine Martel:' Similar in appearance to Clare from Claymore. *'ZERO:' Inspired by Vash the Stampede from Trigun. *'Mercen-X:' Inspired by fanart of Trunks from DBZ as a Super Saiyan female. *'Xikur:' Similar to Kirito from SAO *'Aire Eisenjard:' Similar to Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero. *'Xenon:' Similar to Sebastian Michaelis *'Rachael Lasan:' Similar *'Huxley:' Simila *'Antius:' stock samurai character *'Little Killer:' Similar to Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. *'Darrick:' Similar to Dante from DMC and Grave *'Yvette Reissen:' Similar to Motoko Kunsanagi *'Skath': Similar to Kirito from SAO2 *'Brynhildr:' The Snow Queen *'Zeroth Law:' Similar to Momon from Overlord. *'Frankenstein:' Noblesse *'Zybil:' Similar to Madara Uchiha *'Regulus:' Sympatico with Riza Hawkeye *'Jet Riot:' similar to Fayt from Star Ocean.' *'''Zephaniah Rauss: similar to Griffifth of Berserk *'Dominic:' Guts from Berserk ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *'Maria Rauss:' Maria Ross *'Michael:' Similar design to Edward Elric *'Xelecrawn:' Similar to Alphonse *'Leslie Pansy Helios:' Similar to Edward Elric if only for her prosthetic arm. *'Rosette:' Roy Mustang ''D•N•Angel'' *'Azurel/The Seraph:' Krad (similar) *'Jyo:' Dark Mousy (basis) *'Xenon:' Dark Mousy (similar) ''BLEACH'' *'Magicks:' Her powers are similar to that of Nel *'Casik Baronsik:' Similar role to Toushiro *'Harriet Baronsik:' Similar role to Momo *'Nexus:' Similar to Ichigo ''Naruto'' *'Shariq:' Gaara (basis) *'Zineth the Silent:' Nagato (similar) *'Skath:' Sasuke Uchiha (similar) ''Samurai 7'' *'Fabian Damascus Abernathy:' Kambei (similar) *'Zephaniah Rauss:' Kyuzo (partial basis; gender reversed) Code Geass *'Jeriko Edrian:' Similar role to Lelouch *'Zeroth Law:' Zero *'Nexus Elbard:' Similar role to Suzaku *'Galax Black:' Similar role to C.C. Team Carta ''Sky Surfer Strike Force'' *'Eise Burgess:' Inspired by Sliced Ice Monster Force * Vulf/Demios: Wolfman Lucas Talbot Team Cinema ''Alice in Wonderland'' *'Arizona Liveley:' Alice (partial basis) *'Regis Alustrov:' Mad Hatter (similar) *'Flechette Omega:' Red Queen ''Beauty and the Beast'' *'Lumier Lefaris:' Lumiere (similar) *'Vulf:' The Beast (basis) ''Peter Pan'' *'Pietr-Sonde Agnar:' Created to take on Peter Pan's role in Kingdom Hearts. ''Tarzan'' *'Shadow:' Created to take on Tarzan's role in Kingdom Hearts. ''Kill Bill'' *'Aurumae:' The Bride (similar) ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *'Caleb Hawke:' Barbossa/Salazar/Davy Jones (similar) ''Aladdin'' *'Septre:' Jafar (similar) ''Resident Evil'' *'Yasmin Martel:' Alice (similar) ''Star Wars'' *'Lord Jeriko:' Emperor Palpatine (similar) ''Nightmare Before Christmas'' *'Phineas Xarledan:' Created to replace Jack Skellington as depicted in Kingdom Hearts. ''Rise of the Guardians'' *'Soulstorm:' Pitch *'Qua Micha:' Jack Frost *'Schilanox:' Santa Clause''' ''Willow'' *'''Huxley: Bavmorda *'Sorik/Kiera:' Sorsha *'Void Valcan Valeria:' Madmartigan *'Orpfane:' Fin Raziel *'Zero:' Willow Team Final Fantasy *'Thandy:' Based on Xande as a female *'Diana Delarosa:' Inspired by Sandy Magus *'Sianora Delarosa:' Inspired by Mindy Magus *'Vectra Delarosa:' Inspired by Cindy Magus *'Klaus Bartuski:' Inspired by Bartz Klauser *'Skath/Clyde/Clive/Jet:' Cloud Strife expy *'Seether:' fem ver Cloud Strife *'Tiger Hawke/Tiffanna Wildwind:' Created to take Tifa Lockhart's place in Kingdom Hearts. *'Diphas Clairmont:' Designed as male version of Tifa Lockhart. *'Iraia Edinburgh:' Created to take Aerith Gainsborough place in Kingdom Hearts. *'Botis Arcturus:' Designed as a male version of Aerith Gainsborough. *'Kasumi Kagurazaki/Akira Mitsurugi:' Created to replace Yuffie Kisaragi in Kingdom Hearts. *'Darrick/Cain Laurier:' Inspired by Vincent Valentine *'Kress Valentine:' Conceived as a child of Vincent Valentine and designed as a female version of him. *'Shae "the Shroud" Highwind:' "child of Cid and Shera" *'Harriet Baronsik:' "child of Zack and Aerith" based on Marlene. *'Casik Baronsik:' "child of Cloud and Tifa" based on Denzel. *'Desmond Hauser:' Inspired by Dyne from Final Fantasy VII and merged with Hauser from Os Fatalis. *'Almeria Aerhardt-Leon:' Inspired by Cloud's mother and Elmyra *'Axel Travis:' Inspired by Reno *'Rudolph Horowitz:' Inspired by Rude *'Cipher Diaz:' Sephiroth and Seifer *'Zephaniah Rauss:' fem ver of Sephiroth, inspired by fanart of Paine as Sephiroth. *'Sylke:' Kadaj of Advent Children as well as Ace from Agito/Type-0 *'Agnar Andier:' Weiss from Dirge of Cerberus. *'Sjaxum:' Genesis from Crisis Core. *'Lazarus/Adrien Cartenal:' Squall Leonheart. *'Gale Dorian:' fem ver of Squall Leonheart inspired by fanart found here. *'Huxley:' Inspired by Edea *'Soulstorm:' Similar to Necron *'Xelecrawn:' Similar to the Judges Team Kingdom Hearts *'Aer Soroval:' fem ver of Riku-Sora *'Reiko:' Sora-Riku *'Voltaire:' Inspired by Seeker of Darkness. *'Shadow:' Similar to Anti-Form Sora. *'Nexus:' Similar to Roxas while being based upon a fan made character. *'Xikur:' originally KH Org13 Riku ident later based on Riku-Sora *'Chess': Xion *'Schilanox:' Similar to Lexaeus and Aeleus. *'Anxalia:' Similar to Larxene if only being female amongst group of men. *'Xerkia:' Meant as an amalgamation of Saix and Xaldin and designed as a female version. Team Agarest *'Aer Soroval:' Similar to Thoma if female. *'Alan Avant Grimoire:' Similar to Eugene *'Antimny:' Similar to Hildegard *'Cecilia Rainheed:' Similar to Elaine *'Desmond Hauser:' Similar to Jainus *'Junior:' Similar to Ryuryu *'Leutikris:' Similar to older Alberti *'Michael:' Physicality inspired by Leonhardt *'Thanatos:' Similar to Zerva *'Andromeda:' Similar to Victoria * Blithe Darian: Similar to Rain and/or Larc * Skath: Similar to Winfield * ???: Panina (similar) * ???: Saika (similar) * ???: Arbol (similar) * Harriet: Dyshana (similar) * Amistha: Vashtor (similar) Team War of Genesis *'Agnar:' Similar to Joel *'Crow K:' Similar to Adus Bay *'Opera Wildwind:' Similar to Kate Hawk *'Sordjin:' Similar to Osman Nurifasha *'Yasmine Martel:' Similar to Yan Zisuka Team Chrono *'Desmond Hauser:' Originally inspired by Norris from Chrono Cross for use in Os Fatalis then merged with Desmond (Dyne) from Seven Blades. *'Leonis Regulus:' Similar to Peppor personality *'Phineas Xarledan:' Partially inspired by Skelly *'Scorpius Antares:' Similar to Solt personality *'Janus/Sjaxum:' Similar role to Serge *'Rinna Heart:' Similar role to Kid *'Leutikris:' Similar role to Lynx *'Roger Hardy:' Similar to Guile *'Seether:' Similar role to Nikki *'Caleb Hawke:' Similar role to Viper/Fargo *'Tiger Hawke:' Similar role to Riddel/Marcy *'Schilanox:' Similar role to Zoah *'Antius:' Similar role to Crono *'Cyberus:' Similar role to Robo *'Magicks:' Similar strength to Ayla *'Zack Valor:' Partly inspired by Sir Cyrus *'Inferno:' Inspired by Renault *'Starling:' Similar role to Dalton *'Xectoron:' Similar power to Johnny Rocket *'Clive Stroud:' Similar design to Xavier Ashtear *'Heaven Leigh:' Similar to Raia Lutania Ashtear *'Eise Burgess:' Similar design to Alanis *'Yvette Reissen:' Similar design to Trant Team ARMS *'Cipher Madeiros:' Similar to Kanon *'Statia:' Originally inspired by Anastasia Team Vigaman *'Arizona Liveley:' Similar to Saber *'Ashcroft:' Inspired by Victor Delacroix from Chaos Legion. *'Chastity Valar/Galax Black:' Inspired by KOS-MOS from Xenosaga. *'Code X:' Similar to Akira Kazama with helmet from Rival Schools. *'Dalyn:' Inspired by Ayatane from Ar Tonelico ''as depicted in ''Cross Edge. *'Dominic:' Inspired by Judas from Cross Edge. *'Gram Feyrbrand:' Inspired by Greham and Feyrbrand from The Legend of Dragoon. *'Hegemony Valeria:' Inspired by Hildegard Valentine from Shadow Hearts. *'Huxley:' Physically inspired by Elizabet from Ninja Gaiden. *'Inferno:' Similar to Gilgamesh from Fate/stay. *'Jet Riot:' Similar to Ryu from Breath of Fire; *'Laciere:' Partially inspired by Raziel from Soul Reaver. *'Martinique Lumina Klein:' Similar to Morrigan from Dragon Age. *'Mila Rivers:' Similar to Regina from Dino Crisis. *'Rachael Lasan': Partially inspired by Leona from King of Fighters. *'Sorik:' Similar to Marlo from .hack ''series. *'Xectoron:' Physically inspired by Xecty from ''Shining Tears. *'Amphastos Zeldt Klein:' Inspired by Link from Legend of Zelda. Team Artes *'Skath:' him *'Sasha:' her *'Lysandr:' him *'Lazarus:' him *'Darcian Cartier:' Inspired by Brandon Heat from Gungrave. *'Kazel:' Behavior influenced by Ganner from Star Wars expanded universe novels. *'Anemone:' *'Antonia:' *'Armint the Corpse:' *'Cpt Halcyon Hyacinth:' *'Cpt Niko:' *'Gaius Galatus:' *'Karthax:' *'Lumier Lefaris:' *'Aeon Digeros:' *'Aer-Detrovia Agnar:' *'Alan Avant Grimoire:' *'Azariah Starwind:' *'Bertrov Denaris:' *'Syril Lockhart:' *'Djain:' *'Enjel:' *'Lamekia the Phage:' *'Lio Varan:' *'Marion Roman/Daciana Thrace:' *'Nomia Wallace:' *'Nikolai Omega:' *'Primus:' *'Procyon:' *'Qua-Micha Agnar:' *'Queen Miriel:' *'Silvanus Deorneul:' *'Zaelmus:' *'Valerie Grimoire:' *'Velan-Heintz Jeager:' *'Wreyas the Stygian:' *'Xavier Graves:' *'Yvette Reissen:' *'Zhad S:'